Family Matters
by dangerousdolphin
Summary: Horatio's first wife had left him 15 years back taking his 9 yr old step son with her. Following that, Horatio had later adopted Kyle when he was 2 years old. It had just been two of them all the way. Now Kyle has a new family to get to know,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Horatio walked towards the elevator. The doors of the lift opened and a young man walked out hurriedly. He had his head down and he bumped straight into Horatio.

"I am sorry Sir" The young man replied with a look recognition crossing his face

Horatio looked up and saw a young Indian man. He looked to be about 25 and something about him was oddly familiar.

"Its alright. You are in a hurry. Who are you looking for?" Horatio said.

"Detective Daniel Agger" the boy answered looking unnerved.

Horatio recognized the name. It was the team in charge of the second CSI team that was being created.

"He's in the second lab on the right" Horatio answered

"Thank you Sir." The young man answered. "I am Shahid". He extended his hand towards Horatio.

Horatio was stunned. This was his son, his adopted son and the boy was pretending that he didn't know him.

"Lt Horatio Caine" he said playing the game as well now.

The young man shook his hand walked away.

He knew very well that Shahid recognized him but the young man had refused to acknowledge him.

Horatio walked out and got in the jeep.

Flashback

24 years ago.

Horatio was sitting next to Rani who was holding one year old Shahid in her arms.

They had just gotten married, a few hours before. Yes, Rani's husband had cheated her and left her in the early stages of her pregnancy. She has met Horatio a few months prior to the birth of the baby boy and they had fallen in love.

Horatio took in his beautiful wife. Her features asserted her Indian-ness, her big eyes with brown skin. She looked up at him and smiled. She loved this man and she knew he loved them both. He had been so natural at being a father constantly fussing over the one year old boy.

15 years ago

"I can't do this anymore" Rani yelled A man whose case Horatio had been working on had kidnapped Shahid and Rani had panicked. Hortaio had managed to find his step son but the kidnapping had taken its toll on his family,

"I am leaving Horatio, please don't look for me" Rani had left him a note and disappeared..

Present

Horatio's cell phone rang.

"Dad" he heard a voice on the other hand.

"Kyle, what is wrong?"

"Nothing Dad"

"Are we still meeting up for lunch?"

"I can't Kyle. I am sorry son"

"Its ok Dad. I have work to do anyways"

Horatio hang up his phone. Kyle was the 15 year old he had adopted after Rani left. He parents had been murdered when Kyle was 2 and Horatio had taken the boy in and grown to love him. He had missed Shahid very much and Kyle some what made up for it.

He took out his cellphone and dialed Yelina's number. She would know what to do.

They met up for lunch and sat in the café both of them sipping coffees.

"Whats wrong Horatio" Yelina questiond. Seeing her brother in law not being at ease, was new.

" Shahid came to the lab today" Horatio blurted

Yelina was shocked. She was Shahid's godmother when Horatio had married Rani and they had been a wonderful family and she had missed them both when Rani walked away.

"Was he arrested or something" Yelina asked worried because Shahid was a tad too young to be part of the crime lab at 25, he wouldn't have enough experience.

Horatio shook his head sideways.

" He is joining Agger's new CSI team"

"He is a bit too young. Any idea what he has studied?" Yelina wanted to know.

"I haven't looked" Horatio said

Yelina understood why. He was in shock.

"Lets go and look the boy up…" Yelina said

When they reached the lab. The headed to the database where Horatio pulled up Shahid's file.

Yelina looked at the young man's photo. He was handsome and had a look of mischief on his face just like old times. However his academic record was solid.

At 25 he had a degree with first class honours in both criminology(profiling) and Mathematics and a doctorate in Chemical Biology. He was a extremely brilliant student as Horatio gathered from his testimonials. He had been a straight A student throughout high school graduating before his peers and had been on the basketball team and went to the Nationals. He had turned down a chance to go pro and now he was here.

"He refused to acknowledge me" Horatio mumbled.

Yeline shook her head and left.

She was determined. She walked towards Agger's lab and found Shahid scribbling something on the board.

She tapped him on the back and he turned around and a look of recognition registered on his face.

"Shahid" she added

"Aunt Yelina.." he trailed surprised that she had been so bold tp just come up to him.

She pulled him into a hug. He had grown so much and became a fine young man.

Shahid was a little embarrassed.

Horatio came in behind them and Shahid felt himself turn red.

"You want to stop playing games" Horatio asked him

"Yes Da…Sir I mean" Shahid said

Horatio smiled at Shahid's slip of tongue and indicated that they should talk. The three of them headed out for coffee again.

"After we left, Mom went to Washington and we lived there until this year when I got posted to the crime lab here. She didn't want me working in this field but in the end she let me have my way…you know how scared mom is…so me Mom and Sonia moved here"

Horation took a double take. "Who is Sonia?"

Shahid's face changed a little, realizing that he had accidentally revealed too much.

" My sister, your biological daughter" he added

Horatio looked confused how could it be…

"Mom was pregnant when she left.." Shahid added clarifying.

Horatio looked at Yelina who looked just as shocked.

So shes's 15…Horatio calculated.

" I want to meet Rani" Horatio announced

Shahid bristled. "Are you sure that, that is a good idea?" his tone rising a little

Horatio silenced him with a look that Shahid remembered from childhood.

"She hid a child from me" Horatio said with his usual cool demeanor.

Shahid was silent. His dad was right…

" I am going home,.." he added

Horatio nodded, indicating that he would come with him.

The three of them rose from their seats.

Yelina pecked Shahid on the cheek and left.

The car ride was utterly uncomfortable for both of them as they had nothing much to say to each other. They both fell silent as Horatin drove the hummer towards the address Shahid had given him.

They both stood outside the door and Shahid turned to look at Horatio.

"You ready" he asked with a smirk and Horatio realized Shahid hadn't changed much. He was the same mischievous little boy.

Shahid knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Rani heard the knock on the door and she went up to open it. She opened the door and she saw Shahid there. To her shock, she also saw Horatio..

"Hey Mom. Da…He is my new boss …" Shahid announced.

"Can I come in" Horation asked pointedly

Rani nodded and they went into the living room.

Horatio noticed how the house was very Rani, neat yet classy.

Shahid sensed the tension and said " I am going out for a bit"

Rani and Horatio and both nodded and Shahid fled!

"Why did you come?"

"Why did you leave. You left me all alone and you hid the fact that we had a daughter"

" I was scared Horatio. Scared that someone would take our son away from me and our daughter."

"So you ran..ran away from everything we built.."

" I am sorry..I am sorry" she begun tears flowing now.

" I spent years regretting but I was worried that you might hate me so I never dared to come back"

"Hate you? Hate you? You two were my life, why would I hate you. We are still married Rani..we are still"

Rani sobbed

" Shahid is a wonderful young man. you did a great job"

"He missed you so much. When you were gone, he had to grow up so much"

By now Rani was sobbing uncontrollably.

Horatio took her in his arms gently and she did not resist. He guided her to the couch and they begun talking..

After an hour.. Horatio had told her about his life after her..told her about Kyle and was glad when she didn't show any resentment towards the young man. They had spoken some more….

"MOM. I AM HOME!" A SING SONG VOICE could be heard.

Rani smiled and sighed " Its Sonia"

The 15 year old bounced into the living room and stopped in her tracks when she saw Horatio.

" Hi Mom.." she called

Rani sighed. It was now or never. Her daughter was going to receive a bombshell.

"Hey baby..meet you father"

Sonia was shocked.

Horatio extended his hand and she shook it.

"Excuse me. Did I hear you right?"

Rani nodded.

Sonia felt her knees buckle and the adults reached to steady her.

"Sit down" Horatio forced her and "breathe".

"Mom what happened to being tact".

Both the adults smiled at the young girl's outburst.

Shahid came home at that moment and found his sister there.

"Hey Bhaiyaa (older brother in Hindi. I hope I got it right)(I did my research). Do you know that Dad is back?"

"I brought him home" Shahid announced

"You are all crazy" Sonia said with a weird out expression of her face

"What happens now' Shahid asked.

" We are family.." Horatio said

" We are." Rani confirmed

" Will you move back Horatio" Rani asked.

Horatio didn't expect this so fast but Rani had never been one to not be bold.

" I need to talk to Kyle" . He saw the questioning looks on Shahid's and Sonia's face and added "Hes my adopted son".

Rani added. " Having three kids is going to be awesome" she added with a smile and Horatio understood that she wanted to welcome Kyle to her home.

"Don't I get a say, in this" Sonia asked. " I mean you can't just walk back into our lives"

Horatio looked at her intently "You don't want to know me?"

"I do..but isn't moving in a bit drastic" she questioned

"That is the best way for us to get to know each other" Horatio added with one of his trademark smiles…

Sonia didn't know what to say. So she just nodded.

Horatio knew that in terms of family they had much to go but it was a good start and he hoped Kyle would feel the same way too.


End file.
